Light Has Left The Land
by RusCan 4Eva
Summary: Sequel to my Dark Link x Link story Shadows Consume All, please read it before you read this one. Link has entered Dark Link's room in the Water Temple, what will Dark Link do with this perfect opportunity to remind the Hero that he is his? Rated M for unwilling sexual scenes and language. Slash, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Light Has Left The Land_

_You recall the particular event that led Hyrule and it's surrounding provinces, kingdoms and countries down on their knees, begging in vain for mercy they know that they'll never get. How fucking stupid. How fucking stupid are they to rest all hope on one fucking weak little boy? A few years after the event with Link and his mother, that Link was the fabled Hero of Time that was destined to save this Goddess-damned country from your master, Ganon. _

_Capturing the boy will be easy enough, he was way too naïve for a boy who was raped when he was nine. When he entered your room in the middle depths of the Water Temple, he seemed to notice something was wrong. You think with a large amount of sarcasm, 'of course there's nothing wrong, just enter an unknown room unarmed, you'll be fine!' You, in your head, thank Master Ganon for giving you the ability to process and use sarcasm at will, it was very useful. When his gaze landed on the withered dead tree, his eyes narrowed. You noticed as you watched and anonymously hindered his journey that he was suspicious and afraid of anything Dark. You seep out of the tree you had melded into while waiting for Link unnoticed. You grin sadistically, this was too easy._

_You sneak up behind him and wrap one arm around his waist, and the other around his mouth, muffling protests that are both physical and verbal. "Remember me?" you whisper huskily into his ear, which you then proceed to bite and nibble at. He gasps, and then fiercely shouts "NO!" You are slightly put off at his new found mental strength, but that does noting to dampen the raging hard-on you have for him, if anything, you get impossibly harder. You see that he reacts to having your erection pressed against his arse, he blushes bright crimson, the gathering of blood in his cheeks tempting you to bite his face to get to it, but you restrain yourself because that would ruin his picture-perfect face, and that wouldn't do, especially because you want to see what that angelic face looks like in the wanton throes of passion and sexual pleasure. Just thinking about his soon to be red, kiss-swollen lips open in silent screams of pure ecstasy while you pound into him, using his own blood as lubricant for your unholy acts, makes your tights way too tight to be healthy for a living thing, well, shadow. _

_You start grinding and gyrating your groin against his delectable ass, feeling those legs quake in response. Your demonic fangs grow as your lust and passion increase beyond imagination. You sink them into his neck, receiving an almost erotic howl of pain from the lighter blonde boy. You turn him around and slam him into the shallow water of your mist covered room and pin him down using your weight. You straddle him and start grinding downwards, hearing him unwillingly moan as the evidence of your arousal causes delightful friction in between his clothing and half-hard cock. He slams his mouth shut, embarrassed by the noise he just made. You grind out between moans "I **moan** want to **moan** hear you moan and scream for me!" You punctuate the last bit of you moan infested sentence with a sharp buck of you hips, causing the supposedly pure Hero to scream in pleasure._

_You now waste no time fumbling with the belt of his deep blue tunic and whipping it over his head, along with his white under shirt, his eyes widen as you move your head in the direction of his neck and he weakly protests, "N-no please d-don't p-p-please! D-don't do th-this to me a-a-again!" Huh. So he remembers, he remembers what I did to him. Hmmm.. this could be interesting. "Do what, Hero? You don't want me to do this?" At the end of your sentence you latch onto his right nipple and suck and bite. Hard. He half moans, half screams "DARK!" You almost cum from the sounds he just produced. "Seems like you want it to me Hero." He shakes his head, so you start to lick, suck and nibble your way down his chest, taking your sweet time to reach the waistband of his delightful tights which seriously lack in the concealment department, for you can clearly see that underneath his trousers and underwear that he is clearly aroused. You start to tug and pull at his trousers, just to find he isn't wearing any underwear of any sort. Fuck, that's hot. You drag down his trousers to find that he is fully erected and it almost looks painful to be that hard. "W-what are you d-doin- aaaahhhhh!" At the end of his question, you had put the head of his cock into your mouth and gave a harsh suck, eliciting that moan of pleasure from the Hero's mouth. Next, you deep throat him and swallow, making the Hero scream. You start bobbing your head up and down, taking in as much of the Hero's manhood as you can because he is quite an impressive size, at least nine and a half inches. He screams and unwillingly bucks his hips into your mouth as he cums hard and fast, shooting the bitter tasting liquid into your mouth. You swallow it all, take your head from in between the Hero's legs and exclaim, "That was good Hero, but mark my word. I'm letting you go for now to experience more of the world, but you will not love anyone else, you will not cum inside another girl, nor will you let another boy cum inside of you. You are mine, I will make you mine forever, the next time we meet." With that you disappear into a cloud of shadows, leaving the Hero to make himself decent and to carry on with his adventure. You know that Light Has Left Your Land._


	2. What Are These Feelings?

A/N:** Just to make sure you aren't confused, this chapter will be referring to Link and not Dark Link. So when I say you, I mean Link in this Chapter**

_What Are These Feelings?_

_You trudge out of the Water Temple cold, damp and, once again, traumatized by that Goddess-Damned shadow. To be honest with yourself, it wouldn't be as bad as it is, if 'Dark' didn't look like you. But he does. Damn. You thought you saw the last of him when you were nine, when he raped you, and then confessed to raping your mother and then killing her. Slowly. You practically growl at the memory. Furious hate, and something else you can't identify, are just swimming below the thin barrier that is your skin, ready to burst out at any moment. You don't understand, you've never had to deal with this much rage, this much hate, before, and it's kind of frightening what your emotions can do. Navi flies out, you try to bat her away with your hand, you're definitely not in the mood to deal with her high-pitched, annoying voice right now. She dodges your hand, not taking the hint that you don't want to be talked to right now, especially by her. "Hey Link, what's wrong?" Your searing anger finally explodes. "What's wrong!? You have the nerve to ask me that when you saw me nearly get raped! AGAIN!" Navi tries to interrupt to apologise, but you continue your furios rant on the unfairness of it all. "If he didn't look like me, it wouldn't be as bad as it is! He's practically me! That's self cest!" By the end of your tirade, tears were streaming down your face. Navi didn't know what to do. Yes she had seen what had happened, but still, she didn't know what to do, it was absurd! "Look" You say in quiet and sad voice, "It's not your fault that I'm angry. It's that shadow! He thinks he can rape me once, and then nearly do it again, and then have the nerve to say that I belong to him!"_

_'Then why do I feel like this, this unfamiliar ache in my chest?' You muse, then it clicks, 'No! That can't be possible! It's just wrong, it's illegal!' You don't realise you said it aloud until Navi asks, "What's illegal, Link?" You clamp you hand over your mouth to stop yourself from spilling the beans, so to speak. Instead you flippantly dismiss her, saying that it was nothing to worry about. 'Pretty hypocritical when I think about it. Heck, I'm over-worrying about it! But who wouldn't worry when they find out that they lo- have a crush on the person who raped them!'_

_You thank the Goddesses that you dismissed Navi earlier, because your mind is such a fucking mess that you don't know if you're saying things out loud, or inside you're head. The memories come back to you in a flash, your first taste of sinful sexual pleasure, the harsh sucks upon your overly sensitive arousal. You groan out loud, a tightening feeling gracing the area between your legs. You duck behind a bank on the shore of Lake Hylia and undo the belt of you tunic and swiftly pull your leggings down, revealing your throbbing manhood. You hesitantly wrap your hand around the base of you cock and start to pump your hand slowly, picking up speed as the pleasure starts to increase. You thumb the tip, and gasp at the feeling, it was fucking wonderful! You start to pant at the sensations, moaning occasionally. "Ahhh... Oh! DARK!" You shout as the evidence of your activities starts to cool on your thighs and hands. You grab an old piece of cloth out of your pouch and clean yourself off. You don't realise the shadow within the tree was moving, in particular, it was pleasuring itself. "Ahhh... Link..."_


End file.
